


Fun At The Drive In Theater

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Scissoring, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Lonnie during a date with Adora is so desperate to feel adora have sex with her and pleasure her.
Relationships: Adora/Lonnie (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 2





	Fun At The Drive In Theater

On a date at the drive in movie theaters Lonnie randomly blurted out to her girlfriend, Adora.

“Adora I want you.”

The blonde tilted her hair confused, intertwining her hand with her girlfriends. “What do you mean by that?” Lonnie groaned covering her face- “i want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Right in this car. Right now.” adora felt her face heat up a bit, she was still a virgin. She never had sex before so this was all new to her. But she'd give it a try anyway.

Adora got cocky pulling Lonnie into a rough kiss, hands on her hips. Lonnie lets out a surprised moan putting her hands in adora's wavy blonde hair. Adora placed kisses on her neck giving her hickies on her neck, “god you're so hot.” she slid off Lonnie's shirt literally praying in her mind. Lonnie was so beautiful and sexy adora didn't notice she had started drooling Lonnie waving her hand in her face to get her attention-

“Hellllo I'm not getting any hornier here!” adora let out a giggle- “alright alright geeeeez your so impatient!” she pouts clipping off Lonnie's bra,, grinning as she started to suck on Lonnie's nipples seeing her lover just shift in her seat anxiously to have some more touch she grinded herself against Adora,, seeing how she groaned and pushed Lonnie back by her shoulders.

“woa-” Lonnie was surprised not expecting her lover to go somewhat harsh on her,, the dread haired girl took off her pants throwing them on the passengers,, adora grinned stripping also and now just starting to make out with Lonnie.

The car filled up with steam, adora rubbing her girlfriends clit with her hand in her panties, slowly pushing in one finger inside her,, “o-oh adora-” she let out a breathless moan, adora started to move her finger around in Lonnie's pussy slowly pushing another in seeing how she groaned and started to tug at adora's hair. She felt herself grow a little wet just imagining Adora scissoring her made Lonnie feel all kinds of things. Adora licked the what felt swollen lady bits through Lonnie's panties seeing her shiver in pleasure from the touch.

Lonnie slowly started taking off her panties and same with Adora's,, The taller female lifted Lonnie's leg over her shoulder and pushed herself against Lonnie's pussy seeing her immediately grip onto the car seat drool running down her chin she grinded herself against the area seeing how Lonnie breathless yet pleasured kept mumbling adora’s name under her breath. 

“ah-ahn~ o-oh~~ adora i-”

That made Adora only press harder and grind harsher on Lonnie's clit her groans and gasps only getting louder.

It was so hot seeing Lonnie just pulled adora for a quick kiss she didn't stop grinding against Lonnie's clit seeing her get a bit wet made her smirk,, 

“a-adora i-i feel so good!” the dark skinned yelled with delight,, adora brushing her cheek lightly.

During their fun someone knocked on the car window,, “shit!” adora quickly covered Lonnie stopping what she was doing and getting dressed quickly unrolling the window. It was a police officer ticked off,, “you two woman need to leave..the drive in movie theater is closed.” adora quickly nodded- “yes sir sorry sir!” with that Lonnie got dressed sitting in the front seat as adora drove back home-

“despite our little session being interrupted that felt amazing..thank you.”

“just doing what I do best.”

Lonnie snorted starting to laugh to herself. 


End file.
